Five Years Later
by Kitty' Kat Harkens
Summary: It's five years later, and eveyone is living the lives they want. Follows the manga, plenty of fluff for all the characters, but mostly KyoxTohru
1. Chapter 1: New Home

Chapter 1: New Home

"Oww," Tohru said as she rolled herself over, then sat on the step she had just tripped on.

Kyo then appeared in the doorway, "It sounded like you fell, are you okay," Kyo asked as he ran into the room, concern in both his voice and his expression.

Tohru jumped up as a deep blush ran across her face, "I'm fine, I just tripped on the step."

Kyo smiled at her, then went to her and took her in his arms and she returned the embrace.

"As long as your alright," he said, then kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and leaned her head on his chest. "So how does it feel to be home?" he asked.

"Fantastic, it's lucky Kazuma needed you back so soon," then she jumped out of his arms and began to stammer, "not that its lucky that he broke his leg, I just meant that…" then Kyo grabbed her before she backed of the step and fell again, pulling her back into his arms, "I'm glad we're back too, no matter the circumstances."

"I should probably start dinner now," Tohru said as she stepped out of Kyo's arms and walked to the kitchen. Kyo walked in behind her, heading over to the fridge to get some milk, "Do you know when Sensei will be back?"

"Hana said that they were probably going to be awhile, they still need more x-rays of Kazuma's leg, but that they should be back in time for dinner," Tohru told Kyo as she turned on the stove.

"Do you need help with anything," he asked Tohru after taking one last drink from the carton, and placed it back into the fridge.

"No thank you, I've got it, why don't you set the table, we need six settings."

"Six? Why six?" he asked on his way to the dining room.

"Yuki and Machi are coming too," Tohru called from the kitchen, "I'm surprised they are the only ones coming to visit."

"I think everyone was planning on seeing us at the main house for new years anyway," he called back to her.

"I can't wait, we haven't seen anyone for so long, and we missed so many weddings and births," she said as she walked into the dining room, food in hand.

"Hello, we're home," Kazuma called from down the hall.

"We're in the dining room," Tohru called back

Kazuma entered the room with the help of Hana and his crutches. He had broken his leg while working in the dojo while training with one of his students. He fell, landing all wrong, consequentially breaking his leg in places. His doctor had told him another injury like this one would result in permanent damage. After returning from the hospital, he immediately sent word to Kyo that it was time for him to come home. He was basically handing the dojo over at this point.

"Well, dinner is ready," Tohru announced and everyone began to take a seat, "I wonder how much longer until Yuki and Machi get here," she said to no one in particular.

She put out the rest of the food, when Yuki and Machi entered the room hand in hand. Tohru ran over and hugged both of them. Machi looked a little embarrassed, but Yuki was just happy to see Tohru again, acting the same as he remembered.

"Ms. Honda, I'm so glad to see you again," he said as she let them go.

"Oh Yuki, I'm so happy to be back," she said, "And I hope that you and I can become friends Machi, now that we get the chance. Kyo and I left so soon after I got to meet you."

Same as ever Yuki happily thought to himself

"Tohru, I wouldn't have thought it possible, but your cooking seems to have gotten even better over the past five years," Yuki said as he leaned back from the table. He, an everyone else at the table, were stuffed to the point of bursting with Tohru's amazing food.

"T-t-thank you, but I don't think my food was that good to begin with, and I certainly don't think I have gotten any better," Tohru stammered and a blush spred across her cheeks.

"That really was some of the best food I've ever tasted, you'll have to show me how to cook it," Machi said quietly from across the table.

Tohru jumped up, looking determined, "Of course I will, just let me know when, and I'll be ready!"

Kyo pulled her back down to sit next to him, "I'm sure she would appreciate that, but how about you and the other girls stay here while Yuki and I clean up," he said smiling down at her.

"I couldn't let you do that," she exclaimed, "Just let me get up and I'll take care of it," she started to get up.

Kyo pulled her back down again, "No, you are going to stay here and talk to Machi and the psychic."

"Okay," Tohru agreed, bowing her head to hide her face. She loved that Kyo tried so hard to make her happy, it made her want to cause him just as much joy as she felt.

"You should probably stop right there, Tohru probably wouldn't like it very much if you shocked Kyo," Kazuma said to Hana, putting his hand on her arm.

Only Kyo seemed to notice the fact that Tohru seemed as if she was about to explode at the sight of this, "Yuki help me with this. Sensei, you should come too, " Kyo and Yuki grabbed everything off the table and headed for the doorway right behind Kazuma. As soon as they left the room they could hear Tohru moving towards Hana, congratulating her the whole way.

The three men entered the kitchen, Kazuma taking a seat out of the way as Yuki and Kyo started on the dishes.

"So you and the psychic huh," Kyo said trying not to show how uncomfortable be felt about having his father dating with one of his girlfriends best friends.

"Let's just say she doesn't have to pay rent anymore," Kazuma said, a sly smile sliding across his face.

"Whoa! What the hell makes you think I want to know that," Kyo yelled at his father.

"Calm down you stupid cat, he didn't really even say anything, you just assumed," Yuki stated calmly.

"You know exactly what he meant you damn rat, so don't try to make me look like the pervert here," Kyo yelled, this time at Yuki.

"No, no, your right, I didn't have to say it'" Kazuma said, calming the tension in the room.

"Damn right," Kyo said as he handed another dish to Yuki to be dried off, most of the energy already out of his voice.

"So what rooms are you and Tohru staying in? If you haven't decided yet, your old room and Hana's old room are empty," Kazuma suggested.

"Umm…well, we already moved our things into a room…together," Kyo said, head down, dishes forgotten.

"If I find out you forced her into this, I'll kill you," Yuki said.

"It's not like that," Kyo said flustered, "She was actually the one suggested it."

"Explain," Yuki said, anger replaced with disbelief.

Kyo's whole face turned red as he began to explain what had happened, "when we had moved away, we were able to stay with the sensei there for awhile, but Tohru felt like we were imposing and I had to agree with her. So we went out to find another place to live, but unfortunately, with the money the two of us were making, it was impossible to find an apartment with two bedrooms in a decent area. I was about to suggest that we just go home when Tohru said that she wouldn't have a problem moving into a one bedroom apartment with me, so we did." by the time he finished his face was deep red and he hadn't looked up since he had started.

"Fine," Yuki said, still seeming a little agitated. Then, he smiled and started laughing a little. This was strange to Kyo, he had almost never seen Yuki laugh.

"What is it?" Kyo asked

"Well, it's not like I have any room to criticize. I moved in to Machi's apartment the day I left the university," Yuki said in between laughing.

"And you made me feel like a dirty old man with that on you conscious, you're the one who has spent way to much time with Shiguri," Kyo said, getting worked up again.

This quieted Yuki. Tension started building between the two of them, but then Kazuma couldn't help but laugh at the two of them.

I know it's not that good right now, but this is more of a prolog, I wrote this so I could show what had taken place over the past five years for ALL the characters, next chapter, promise ;-P


	2. Chapter 2: New Years part 1

Chapter 2: New Years - part 1

"Tohru are you ready to go," Kyo said as he entered their room.

"Almost," she said. She was facing away from him, trying to tie the back of her halter dress, but her hopelessly clumsy fingers didn't stand a chance.

"Here let me help you," Kyo volunteered. He walked up behind her and tied the fabric around her neck. She then turned around to thank him.

"Oww," they moaned in unison. Tohru backed up and sat on the bed, hand to her head, while Kyo turned around, rubbing his chin, mumbling something under his breath that Tohru couldn't make out, and was fairly sure she wouldn't want to anyway. Not realizing how close Kyo was to her, she had turned around and hit her forehead on Kyo's chin.

Tohru jumped up suddenly, "Oh, Kyo are you okay, I'm sorry. Umm, ahhh, ice, I'll get you some ice," she was about to go around him, heading for the door, but Kyo grabbed her shoulders before she ran to the kitchen.

He kissed her forehead, causing her to blush and lower her head. He put a finger under her chin and pulled her face back up to his, placing a soft kiss on her lips, "I am fine, how are you," he asked enjoying smile.

"Great," she said, then took a better look at him and realized that his tie wasn't tied yet. She reached up and did it for him. As she tied it, she couldn't help but remember doing this for Yuki many times before over five years ago. "Will everyone be there tonight," she asked, reminiscing making he realize that everyone didn't have to come anymore.

"Well I think that most of the Sohma family is taking the time to visit family outside of the main house, something that they wouldn't have been able to do before. Although, I do know that almost everyone who was cursed by the Zodiac will be there tonight," he said looking past her, as if trying to remember something. Tohru assuming that Yuki had probably told him the same thing the night before. (awkward wording, I know, but I couldn't think of another way to put it)

"Do you know who isn't coming," she questioned, she couldn't remember why anyone would miss the party.

"Kagura won't be there. When she moves on, she does it all the way," Kyo said. Then, he seemed to become slightly agitated, "And good riddance if you ask me," he yelled, "I was tired of having to defend myself from her every time I went to a family function!"

"Kyo, calm down, and we should get going, we're late as it is," said Kazuma from the doorway behind Kyo.

"We'll be right down," said Tohru leaning around Kyo so she could see him.

"Yeah, give us five minutes and we'll meet you outside," said Kyo.

"Alright, see you down there," Kazuma called back, already halfway down the hall.

"I just need my jacket, can you hand it to me from off the bed," he asked her.

She went over to the bed and got his jacket and her handbag. She handed him the jacket and looked back up at him, "are we ready to go now?"

"Yup, and by the way," he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I love that dress on you."

"Really, you like it," she asked him excitedly.

"Very much," he said putting his hand in hers. He guided her down the stair and out the door where they met Kazuma and Hana. Then, the for of them started on the short walk to the Sohma's main house together.

"Tohru!" someone yelled as they passed through the main gates. Tohru couldn't quite place the voice to a face, it sounded so familiar, but she knew she had never heard it before.

Then Momiji appeared from around a corner, and she realized what she had heard. "Momiji," she yelled, "your voice has gotten so deep, I didn't realize it was you."

He rushed over and gave her a hug, he was as tall as Kyo now. "It's s great to see you Tohru, I missed you so much while you were gone."

"Well at least I don't feel the urge to beat the crap out of you anymore, now that that stupid voice of yours is gone," Kyo announced from behind them.

"Aww, Kyooo, I missed you too," Momiji made his way over to give Kyo a hug as well, but Kyo grabbed him and proceeded to grind his fists into the sides of his head.

"That didn't last long," Kyo said.

"Tohru, Kyo's hurting me," Momiji cried in the same, almost musical, way he used to.

This made Tohru smile, they hadn't seen each other in over five years and already they were acting as they had so long ago. She couldn't wait to see how much the others had changed, and how much of their personalities would be the same as she remembered.

"Could you please let go of him now so we can go in, I'm getting hungry," said Hana mistily from behind Kyo, sending a shiver up his spine. He let Momiji go, and grabbed a hold of Tohru's hand instead.

"So who's already here," asked Kyo.

"Everyone except Ritsu and Kureno now that you guys are here," replied Momiji.

Tohru started to get upset, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize how late we were-" but Momiji cut her off, "You're not late at all, most of us live here now. Once we got over the shock of Akito being a woman, and were able to understand why she had treated us the way she had, the majority of us chose to stay to be close to each other," Momiji explained to her, "Ritsu is even here somewhere, he probably just got lost."

"Should someone go look for him," Tohru asked, starting to get upset again.

Momiji just shook his head, "He'll show up eventually, he always does."

The five of them made their way into the largest building of the Sohma's main house. The room had a few tables with chairs around them, and most of tem being used by one of her loved ones who she hadn't seen in many years. But the people she was most anxious to see were not any of the adults sitting at the tables, but rather the young children playing on the floor.

She looked at them, then back to Kyo. He nodded in response to her unvoiced question. The two of them made their way over to the table of adults who were to busy keeping watch over the children to notice that they had entered the room, let alone walked up to their table.

Shigure was the first to notice who had appeared at their table, "My flower has returned," he announced to the room as he got up. He started to walk over as if to embrace Tohru, but then Kyo got in his way.

"Shigure, don't make me beat you up in front of your family," Kyo told him with a smile, clearly liking the idea.

But Shigure put up his hands in mock defeat, "Nice to see you too Kyo, and violent as ever I see."

"I wouldn't have to be violent if you weren't such a pervert," Kyo retorted.

Then the woman who had been sitting next to him started giggling, and Tohru realized who it was.

"Akito," she squealed as she moved around Kyo and Shigure to sit next to her, "how have you been? You look great, I didn't even recognize you with long hair."

"I'm terrific, and it's so good to see you again. I really have missed you while you've been gone Tohru," the older woman responded.

"I'm so excited to see everyone again," Tohru said excitedly, "but you have to tell me which of the children are yours and Shigure's."

Akito smiled at her then looked over towards the children, "Kazuki, could you come here please and say hello to my friend Tohru."

The only boy in the group of the four children stood up and came over. He had his mothers jet black hair, and her eyes, but when he spoke, he was all Shigure, "Hi, I'm Kazuki," he said, putting his small hand out for Tohru to shake. She did, trying not to giggle.

"It's very nice to meet you Kazuki," Tohru said.

"You too," he replied, then went back to playing with the others.

Tohru had assumed he would have been shy and timid like most other children his age, but after meeting him did she realize what his parents had affected him. He was bold, which he had clearly gotten from his mother, the woman who had been able to lead a family as a man for many years. Although she could tell from the way that he was so nonchalant that he probably spent most of his time with Shigure.

Only now was she able to notice who else was seated at the table. Kyo had taken a seat to her right, since Akito was to her left. Next to Kyo was Mine and Ayame. Tohru was glad to see them together, but she was more surprised by who was sitting next to Hatori.

"Mayuko, what are you doing here," Tohru blurted out, to surprised to see her old homeroom teacher sitting around the same table. Then Hatori took Mayuko's hand and Tohru at least knew why she was here.

"So when did this happen," asked Kyo, recovering from the shock quicker than Tohru.

"We have known each other for a long time," Hatori replied. When it was clear that was the only answer he was going to get, he shrugged and let it go.

"I'm very happy for the both of you," Tohru said smiling, she was happy that Hatori, who cared for every one of his family members so well, now had someone to care for him as well.

"I simply can't take it any longer," announced Ayame from the other side of the table. He stood up and continued his speech, "Tohru I have missed you so much, and all because nasty Kyo wanted you all to himself."

"What was that," Kyo said getting to his feet.

Ayame continued on as if Kyo wasn't even there, "But now our sweet Tohru has returned to us my friends," He had made his way over to her as he finished his shot monologue, and now gave her a warm hug, which Tohru gladly returned. She had missed Yuki's older brother, and his erratic behavior.

When he let her go he turned to Mine, "My darling wife, you really should come here and say hello to Tohru."

Mine quickly walked around the table, and took hold of Tohru's hands, "It's great to see you again Tohru, and I love your dress, you look wonderful."

"Thank you," Tohru said, a blush raising on her cheeks, "but I owe it all to you two, this was one of the dresses that you sent with the boxes of cloths."

Mine turned around, looking down. One of the children was tugging at her skirt. Ayame came up behind the little girl, picking her up and holding her in his right arm, putting his left around Mine.

"This," Ayame said, "is Yuri." She was a beautiful little girl with Ayame's exact hair color, and Mine's big, brown eyes.

"Can I hold her," Tohru asked.

"Is that okay with you Yuri," Mine asked her. The small child nodded her head and held her hands out to Tohru, it seemed the children were taking to Tohru just their parents had.

Tohru took Yuri in her arms, and turned to see Kyo looking at her. "Isn't she adorable," Tohru asked Kyo, "Do you want to hold her?"

"No, that's okay, you seem to be enjoying yourselves," He said to Tohru, a smile on his face.

Tohru talked with Yuri while Kyo chatted with the other adults. Tohru found out that Yuri liked to play dress up as much as her mother did. She really was her mother's daughter, she even wore her hair in braided pig tails like Mine used to wear.

As Tohru set Yuri, she noticed Arisa and Kureno walking over. Tohru ran to Arisa and gave her a hug as well.

"It's been too long Tohru. We all missed you so much, but me especially," Arisa told her.

"I'm sorry," this was all Tohru could say, for fear that she would start crying.

"It's not you fault, no one blames you for anything," Arisa said as she pulled herself away from Tohru, "we all know it was carrot-top's fault."

"Come over here and say that to my face, you damn yankee," he yelled back at her, getting up from his seat to defend himself for the second time that night.

"Calm down, I was joking. We all know we would have made the same choice in either one of you places," Arisa replied, allowing him to calm down and return to his seat.

"Wow Uo, I've never known you to be one to turn down a fight," Tohru observed.

"And she still isn't," said Kureno under his breath, but Arisa shot him a look that made him correct himself, "at least, not so much anymore."

When Arisa was able to accept that that was all she was going to get she added, "I think I have calmed down a lot since the girls came along."

Tohru started to agree with her, years ago she never would have been able to stop herself from getting into a fight with Kyo. Then, something she had said caught her attention, "Girls," she asked, "as in more than one?"

"Yup," Arisa replied, " I knew that I would never want more than two kids anyway, and I just happened to get them both in one shot."

"I'm so happy for you Uo, that's great," Tohru exclaimed, " what are their names? Where are they now?"

Arisa looked a little confused by this, "Well their names are Chouko and Tsubame, but they have been playing by you this whole time with the other children."

Tohru now realized what she had missed. She had assumed that the two young girls belonged to some other member of the Sohma family, which has plenty of people with strange hair colors. Because of this, the two of them didn't seem so out of place with their blonde hair, especially next to Yuri with hair the color of snow.

When she turned around to get a better look at them, she saw Kureno very gently picking up his daughters. He brought them back over to where she and Arisa were standing.

"I'm going to put them to bed," it was clear they were desperately trying to hold on to consciousness, "it was very nice to see you again Tohru."

"It was good seeing you too Kureno," Tohru replied.

Arisa watched them leave the room, then turned back to Tohru, a sly smile on her face, "So, Tohru, when do you think you and Kyo will be chasing little carrot-tops around the house."

Tohru turned bright red, "Ahhh, umm, well, we don't even have our own house, I mean, well," she stopped when she felt someone grab her hand. She looked over and was glad to see Kyo standing next to her.

Kyo said, choosing his words carefully, "We aren't planning on kids unless we're married, and in a house."

"Fine, fine," Arisa responded, admitting defeat, "I'm going to help Kureno put the girls to bed, I'll see you later," with that she turned and left the room.

"Thank you Kyo," Tohru said to him.

"You don't have to thank me for anything," he replied, "It's midnight now and we still have awhile to go until dawn, let's go see the others."

Tohru nodded, and the two of them started walking over to the other tables.

"I'll give them a year," Shigure announced, watching the two go, hand in hand.

"Really, you think that soon," Akito said surprised.

"Absolutely, I would even put money on that," Shigure responded.

"I'll take that bet," said Hatori, surprising everyone, "I don't think Kyo is ready to take the intuitive."

"I think you're wrong," was all Shigure had to say.

Hope everyone likes it :D

Please review, I have like 90 hits right now, but only four reviews. I just need to know if I'm going the right direction with this story, thanks!


End file.
